ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ditto
He is one of Ben's original aliens. He is used by Ken a lot also. He is a Splixson from Hathor. He has a female form. Appearance Ditto is a small, humanoid alien with the ability to clone himself without limit. Every clone operates independently, regardless of whether or not Ben wants them to, and each clone is indistinguishable from the others. Though the clones are autonomous, they share each other's pain, and the death of one clone will cause the death of the rest (as seen with Dr. Animo's Ditto-enhanced Stinkfly mutants) which negates the usefulness of makin g large numbers of clones. The child-size Ditto is also neitherstronger nor faster than his size and build suggest. Planet The planet Hathor is home to a race called Splixsons who have grown out of Mitosis (that is how they can divide without limit), but they don't fight or start wars at all (that was made clear in Divided We Stand), because of this they are more peaceful than other races and they tend to be farmers or painters because of it. Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse He appears in Clown Catastrophe to fight the Circus Freaks. Omni-World Ditto is one of the main characters in Omni-World. He, along with Eye Guy, are the two main characters who along with the rest of the cast, often get into trouble or just have silly adventures. Fan Made Ultimate Alien Ditto make his re-appearence in The Peerment. Dan 10: Time Warrior Ditto makes Dan's 11th alien when he was sent back in time to ancient Hathor. Tomas 10 In Tomas 10, he is Tomas's second new alien. He is the Tomas's choice of teamwork and multi-tasking. * Divided We Stand (debut) *Alone Together *Prisoner #775 is Missing *How Hard do you Rock *Paradox *Body Guard Duty *Inspector #13 *Relative Battles (by Tom) *Sun Down *Inspector #7 (flashback and present) *What We Don't Know *Safe House (by Tom) *Shining Victory *The Great or Good Tommy 12 Ditto was unlocked from Dr. Thesame. Bob 10 *Like Siblings *Lost and Demand Part 1 *Lost and Demand Part 2 John Smith 10 Ditto appears as one of John's original 10 aliens. He is the least used of the original 10, as he's replaced by newer, stronger forms. He is destroyed by Eon, but is restored to the Omnitrix by Azmuth in Map of Infinity (John Smith 10). Appearances *Pier Pressure (John Smith 10) *A Small Problem (John Smith 10) *The Omnitrix *Camp Fear (John Smith 10) *Above and Beyond (John Smith 10) *John 10,000 (episode) (used by Kevin) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Way Big) (destroyed by Eon) Galactic Battle *Deep (John Smith 10) Gallery Dedrick "ditto" tennyson.jpg|Dederick "Ditto" Tennyson Ditto.gif Ditto.jpg Dittoinomniworld.png|Ditto in Omni-World Ditto Omniverse.png|Omniverse Ditto Unpixeled Category:Aliens Category:Ken 10 Aliens Category:Seth 10 Aliens Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Dan 10 Time Warrior Alien Category:Noah 10 Aliens Category:Hero Category:Aliens that can multiply themselfs Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Humanoid aliens Category:Bob's aliens Category:Duplicate Alien Category:Duplicate Aliens Category:Ben 10: power of EVO alien Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Canon Aliens Category:John Smith 10 Category:Kai 10 Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Omegatrix (Chris 12) Aliens